


For All Seasons

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leaf piles, Mae and Boey have lots of babies, Mathilda rides on top, Meaningful Gestures, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy, Snow, angsting together over dead parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Four drabbles about four relationships.





	1. May Flowers

She appreciates the flowers, but finds the gesture a bit _too_ simple. Not that she wants expensive declarations and gifts every day; he'd offered that when he first begun his attempts to woo her, and she'd scolded him for thinking a girl could be won over with excessive spending. She appreciated the little, simple things he did to show he truly wanted to know her, that she wasn't merely a conquest anymore.

But flowers are a _bit_ underwhelming after you've received them from every boy who's had his eye on you in the past. Even Fernand (rest his foolish soul) had tried to win her over with roses once.

"I should explain," Gray says when she's unable to hide her disappointed face. "Those flowers grow every spring for only a few weeks in Ram village. But they make up for their short growing season with a long life." He smiles. "It's not even symbolic or anything, I just wanted to give you a piece of home."

"Oh, Gray..." She shakes her head, smiling, the bouquet in her hand suddenly more precious than gold. "You sentimental _fool._ "

"I promise, I'll bring you something fancier next time," he says, but she no longer cares. She finds a vase for the flowers in short order, arranging them with the most loving tenderness.

"Why don't you take me to visit Ram next week?" Gray smiles as she leans against his shoulder. He kisses her temple, running his fingers through her ponytail.

"It's a date."


	2. Those Summer Nights

The sun's setting on the perfect summer day, a day spent not training but instead being an ordinary man and woman who love each other like nothing else. _Let's have a picnic by the lake,_ she'd said. He'd packed a basket of their favorite foods, they'd picked flowers, skipped stones, danced by the bank, even gone swimming.

As the sky goes from red to purple to dark, their clothes lie in a pile several feet away. She lies beneath him on the blanket, his mouth against her breast and his fingers between her thighs. When his kisses move lower she parts her legs and he dips his head between them, Mathilda gasping and crying out softly as he worships every inch of her achingly sensitive flesh with his eager tongue. Higher and higher he takes her until his mouth closes on her clit and she _screams_ with release.

Once she's come back down she wastes no time, flipping them over, lowering her head to his cock and taking him in as much as she can. His fingers catch in her hair as she works him with her lips and tongue, loving his taste as much as he does hers. When she feels him about to come, she pulls back and shifts to straddle him.

"Your wild valkyrie's ready for a ride, my love."

"You can have as many rides as you want." He thrusts upwards, filling her, Mathilda upright as she rocks her hips so he can have the best view of her possible. The balmy summer air caresses her skin, Clive's hands caress her body, and the only thing keeping her from wishing tonight never ends is the unspoken promise of every night after this.


	3. Autumn Leaves

Novis is beautiful in the fall, and it's good to see that some things never change. Trees with their colorful leaves, fields of heather and goldenrod, birds resting on branches.

But little kids don't have the patience for beauty. Their oldest is gathering leaves into big piles for the little one to jump into, the baby's chubby hand reaches to grab for a bird sitting a few feet away, and the dog's chasing the cat through the flowers.

"That used to be us having such a good time out there," Mae sighs wistfully. Boey shifts closer to her on the divan, Nora squirming in his arms as she tries again to grab for the bird.

"It still could be!"

"Not both of us." Mae gestures towards her belly, swollen to the size of a pumpkin. Baby number four's due in less than a month and she can barely get up from a chair without needing some help. She's asked Genny and Celica if they think there might be more than one this time, but neither can tell.

"Ohhh." Boey rubs the back of his neck before patting her belly sheepishly. "Guess this does kinda get in the way of things, huh?"

"The last time I was able to play in the leaves with you was before we were even _married._ " Mae smirks. She pats Nora's head, watching Lienna and Luke run and shout and throw the leaves every which way.

"Maybe the next baby will be a spring one," Boey offers. Mae gives him her best _are you kidding_ face.

"I'm about to pop and you're already dreaming up a fifth kid?!" She sighs. "Then again, given our track record..." They argue, they kiss, they fall into bed, and she's pregnant. Just like clockwork. Boey smiles, letting Nora crawl onto her mother's belly and curl up there.

"I can't imagine anything better, can you?"

Nora lets out a cute little yawn, Lienna's giggling and Luke's making leaf-pile angels. The cat and the dog run up, decorated with pretty flowers.

"No," Mae says, "I can't."


	4. When I Think Of Winter

She finds him outside the castle gates just as the snow starts, just like she knew she would. After four years of marriage, she doesn't even need to ask why.

"It was right here that he told me," Alm says as she comes to his side, slipping her gloved hand into his. "He lay dying against the wall, told me how proud he was of me." He laughs bitterly. "It's been four years, Celica. Four years. When does it stop hurting?"

"It never does." She squeezes his hand, her eyes misting over as the snow falls thicker. "Every day I think about my mother, how I never had a chance to know her..." She smiles sadly, and he lets go of her hand to draw her close, Celica leaning into his warmth. "She would have loved you."

"Just like my father probably would have loved you."

She often wishes things could have been different, for both of them. What would have happened if she'd been able to stay by her father's side, tried to help him become a better ruler? If Alm had had a chance to do the same for Emperor Rudolf? And his mother, all he knows about her is that she's alive somewhere. That King Rudolf sent her away before the war.

Alm's said that he does want to find her again someday, but he's not sure he's ready.

 _If things were different, if we'd been able to stay beside our families...but then, would we have even met?_ She thinks of her time in Ram, of the flowers and sheep and orange trees, the fires in the hearth during winter, the leaf piles. Faye, Kliff, Gray, Tobin, Grandpapa.

 _No._ No matter how much she wonders, she can't ever wish away those memories, or risk never having known Alm.

Her hand closes around the fabric of his coat, his hand curls around her head. Her eyes meet his tearful ones, and she smiles.

"Maybe it never stops hurting," she whispers, "but it's okay." She kisses him. " _We're_ okay, Alm."

"I know." He holds her closer. The snow falls faster, thicker, but she barely feels the cold.


End file.
